Takdir
by Hikasya
Summary: Takdir mempertemukan mereka di suatu tempat. Naruto sang pangeran dan Koneko si gadis samurai. Melibatkan mereka dalam cinta yang tidak terduga hingga mereka mengadakan suatu kesepakatan yaitu akan meresmikan hubungan cinta mereka dalam pertemuan ketiga. Jika mereka ditakdirkan untuk bertemu lagi, maka Koneko akan menerima lamaran Naruto. Akankah semua itu akan menjadi kenyataan?


**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ONE SHOOT**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Koneko**

 **Genre: romance/adventure**

 **Rating: M**

 **Setting: zaman Heian**

 **Kamis, 9 Februari 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAKDIR**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebilah pedang berwarna keperakan melayang cepat ke arah seorang laki-laki.

Dengan sigap, laki-laki itu menghindari serangan pedang itu dan berbalik menyerang orang yang mencoba untuk melawannya. Tanpa terlihat oleh mata biasa, pedang berwarna jingga sukses menusuk sampai ke dalam dada kiri seorang pria berpakaian samurai. Lalu pria yang tertusuk itu, akhirnya ambruk dan terkapar di tanah. Dia pun tewas seketika dengan darah yang muncrat dari luka tusukan di dada kirinya.

Menarik kembali pedang jingganya, lelaki berambut pirang jabrik itu memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerang lagi. Melayangkan pandangan tajam pada sekelompok orang yang kini mengepungnya.

Tapi, sekelompok orang itu menjadi ketakutan begitu dan saling melihat antara satu sama lainnya. Mereka berjalan mundur. Wajah mereka pucat pasi.

"Hei, ayo maju! Lawan aku sekarang!" seru laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik itu."Jangan cuma berani menyerang seorang gadis secara berkelompok. Mencoba merayunya dan memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Perbuatan kalian sangat menjijikkan. Tidak bisa kumaafkan!"

BETS!

Sekali gertakan layangan pedang, membuat sekelompok samurai itu berlari tunggang-langgang. Mereka sangat ketakutan dan kemudian menghilang di ujung jalan setapak itu. Meninggalkan laki-laki berambut pirang itu, yang terpaku di tempat. Sweatdrop besar hinggap di kepalanya.

Menyaksikan para musuhnya sudah berhasil ditaklukkan, laki-laki berambut pirang itu memasukkan pedang jingganya ke dalam sarung yang terpasang di pinggang kirinya. Menghembuskan napas sejenak lalu menoleh ke arah belakangnya.

"Hei, kamu tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanyanya pada seorang gadis yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk tanpa mengatakan sesuatu. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi. Rambutnya putih pendek dengan potongan model bob, poni longgarnya membingkai wajahnya sampai melewati bahunya. Bermata emas seperti mata kucing. Bertubuh mungil. Berpakaian kimono terusan selutut berwarna merah muda dengan obi yang senada dengan kimononya. Di punggungnya terpasang sebuah pedang berwarna putih. Kedua tangannya terbungkuskan sarung tangan hitam. Kedua kakinya ditutupi dengan sendal hitam bertali.

Begitulah penampilan gadis yang ditemui oleh laki-laki berambut pirang itu. Mereka berjumpa untuk kedua kalinya di hari yang cerah ini.

Senyuman terukir di wajah cerah laki-laki yang bernama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto ini. Dia merasa lega jika gadis yang diselamatkannya ini baik-baik saja.

"Syukurlah, kalau begitu. Aku senang kalau kamu selamat. Hmmm... Namamu siapa ya?"

Ketika ditanya begitu, gadis berambut putih itu berbalik dan menyelonong pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Naruto. Naruto tersentak dan segera mengejarnya.

"Hei... Jawab pertanyaanku ini! Siapa namamu? Aku ingin tahu namamu karena ini adalah pertemuan kita yang kedua."

Menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, gadis itu memandang Naruto dari sudut bahu kanannya. Angin berdesir membuat rambut dan pakaiannya berkibar-kibar karena dimainkan angin. Wajahnya tampak manis di mata Naruto. Menawan hati Naruto membuat Naruto tidak pernah berhenti untuk memandangnya.

Dengan cepat, dia menjawab pertanyaan Naruto itu.

"Toujou Koneko."

Disusul dengan tanggapan Naruto.

"Kalau aku, Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal, senang berjumpa denganmu. Aku harap kita bisa menjadi dekat. Apa itu bisa?"

"Dekat? Maksudmu?"

"I-Itu...," Naruto berwajah serius dan menghelakan napasnya sejenak."Aku akan jujur kalau aku mengagumimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu di desa itu. Kamu itu hebat dalam bertarung dengan menggunakan pedang samurai. Apa kamu mau... menjadi pendamping hidupku?!"

DEG!

Terdengar bunyi detakan jantung yang berasal dari gadis yang bernama Koneko. Dia sangat terkejut setengah mati dengan pengakuan Naruto yang tiba-tiba. Padahal dia belum mengenal Naruto sepenuhnya.

Ada apa ini? Baru saja bertemu dengan laki-laki asing, dia sudah dilamar. Tanpa adanya perasaan cinta. Tidak mungkin dia bisa menerima pinangan ini. Harus ada proses panjangnya. Itulah takdirnya.

Sambil tetap menunjukkan wajahnya yang datar, Koneko mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Mengatakan sesuatu pada Naruto.

"Apa-apaan itu? Kita belum mengenal lebih dekat, tapi kamu sudah berani melamarku secara langsung. Aku tidak tahu kalau kamu itu orang jahat atau bukan. Bisa saja kamu hanya mempermainkan aku. Huh, aku tidak mempercayai semua yang kamu katakan."

"Aku tidak bohong! Aku serius! Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu! Karena itulah aku selalu mengejarmu dan berharap kamulah yang menjadi orang yang paling dekat denganku. Asal kamu tahu... Aku ini adalah seorang pangeran yang berasal dari kerajaan Uzu. Apa kamu tahu tentang kerajaan Uzu?"

"Ya, aku tahu kerajaan Uzu itu. Aku pernah melewati daerah itu."

"Kalau begitu, terimalah aku sebagai suamimu. Aku mencintaimu, Toujou-san."

Naruto sangat bersungguh-sungguh akan perkataannya. Membuat Koneko terpana. Sedetik kemudian, Koneko menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Dasar, kamu pemaksa sekali. Jujur, aku tidak mau berhubungan dengan seorang laki-laki untuk sekarang ini. Jadi, maaf, jika aku menolak pinanganmu ini."

Segera saja Koneko melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke arah yang ditujunya. Naruto tidak menyerah dan langsung mengejar Koneko lagi.

"Aku akan selalu mengikutimu sampai kamu menerima lamaranku ini. Aku berjanji akan melindungimu seumur hidupku."

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri. Jadi, pergilah dan jangan ikuti aku."

"Aku tidak akan berhenti mengikutimu! Kamu harus menerima pinanganku! Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Toujou-san."

"Huh... Payah...!"

Tiba-tiba, Koneko berbalik dan menghentikan langkahnya. Berkacak pinggang dan melototi Naruto setajam mungkin.

Langkah Naruto terhenti, tepat dua langkah jaraknya dari Koneko. Wajahnya pucat seketika.

Kemudian Koneko menyambung perkataannya.

"Jangan ikuti aku!"

Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Tersenyum maklum.

"Tapi... Aku ingin menikah denganmu. Kalau kita sudah menikah, aku akan membawamu ke kerajaan Uzu dan aku akan memperkenalkan kamu dengan keluargaku. Apa kamu mau?"

Sekali lagi Naruto mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Koneko. Dia berharap sekali Koneko mau menerima lamarannya. Karena hatinya telah terpaut dengan hati gadis berambut putih itu.

Koneko menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia membuang mukanya dari hadapan Naruto.

"Huh... Apa boleh buat. Daripada kamu terus memaksaku, akan kuterima lamaranmu ini. Asal dengan satu syarat..."

Sesaat Koneko memutuskan perkataannya dan melirik Naruto dengan pandangan datarnya. Naruto tampak penasaran dengan apa yang ingin Koneko sampaikan padanya.

"Memangnya apa syaratnya?"

"Kita harus berpisah dulu. Aku akan pergi ke arah sini, dan kamu harus pergi ke arah sana. Kalau kita bertemu lagi untuk ketiga kalinya, berarti kita memang berjodoh. Aku akan siap untuk menjadi istrimu. Bagaimana?"

"Aku setuju! Ini sangat menarik!"

Naruto menjawabnya dengan cepat. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, dia sangat antusias untuk menerima syarat ini.

Mengangguk kuat, Koneko tetap berwajah datar. Lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Naruto.

"Kita sepakat!"

Dengan senyuman lebar, Naruto menyambut tangan Koneko. Wajahnya berseri-seri.

"Ya, kita sepakat. Aku yakin kalau kita ini berjodoh. Takdir mempertemukan kita lagi, pada saat itu, aku akan memberimu sebuah ciuman sebagai tanda cintaku padamu. Ya, misalnya seperti ini..."

Usai mengatakan itu, Naruto memberanikan dirinya untuk mencium punggung tangan Koneko. Koneko terkejut dan secara refleks menepis tangan Naruto yang memegang tangannya. Semburat merah tipis hinggap di kedua pipinya.

SREK!

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Secara langsung, dia berbalik dan berlari cepat untuk meninggalkan Naruto. Jantungnya mulai berdebar-debar tidak karuan. Kekesalan juga mulai muncul di hatinya.

'Dasar, laki-laki yang sangat aneh. Seenaknya saja dia melamarku. Bahkan mencium tanganku tiba-tiba begitu. Tapi, untung saja aku bisa melarikan diri darinya. Semoga saja aku tidak akan pernah lagi berjumpa dengannya. Ya, Kami-sama, tolong jauhkan aku dari laki-laki yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu. Aku harap aku tidak berjodoh dengannya,' batin Koneko di dalam hatinya.

Dia terus berlari dan berlari. Menyusuri jalan setapak yang dua sisinya dipenuhi pepohonan rindang dan rimbun. Siang hari yang terik, menemani perjalanan pengembaraannya dengan sukacita yang menyala-nyala.

Menyaksikan kepergian gadis pujaannya itu, Naruto terpaku begitu lama. Lima menit kemudian, senyuman senang tercetak di wajahnya yang tampan. Kedua pipinya merona merah.

"Hehehe... Dia memang gadis yang sangat menarik. Tidak salah jika aku memilihnya untuk menjadi istriku. Dengan begitu, aku tidak dijodohkan dengan putri Shizuka. Aku akan membuktikan pada Tou-sama kalau aku bisa mendapatkan calon istriku sendiri," kata Naruto pada dirinya sendiri dan bertekad kuat dengan penuh semangat yang membara."Baiklah... Aku akan berjalan ke arah yang ditunjuk Toujou-san. Aku akan berdoa semoga Kami-sama mempertemukan aku kembali dengan Toujou-san. Aku yakin aku akan mendapatkanmu kembali."

Mengepalkan tinjunya di depan tubuhnya, Naruto memutuskan berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dari Koneko. Dengan api semangatnya yang berkobar-kobar, dia akan berusaha dan menyerahkan semuanya pada Tuhan. Dia yakin Koneko adalah jodohnya. Semoga saja harapannya menjadi kenyataan.

Dimulailah perjalanan pengembaraan di antara kedua insan yang sedang diuji. Apakah mereka memang berjodoh atau bukan. Itulah yang sedang diuji sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiga bulan berlalu, sejak saat itu.

Pada akhirnya dua anak manusia yang sedang diuji itu, bertemu kembali di hutan pohon gingko. Waktu sudah memasuki musim gugur. Di mana-mana semua tanaman berubah warna, kering dan mengalami keguguran. Cuaca menjadi dingin sehingga jika bepergian keluar seperti ini, harus memakai mantel atau syal.

Di bawah pohon-pohon gingko yang sedang mengugurkan daun-daunnya yang sudah berwarna kuning, Naruto dan Koneko berdiri saling berhadapan. Tanah yang mereka pijaki beralaskan daun-daun gingko yang berserakan di mana-mana. Angin juga berdesir dan ikut meramaikan suasana pertemuan ketiga ini. Alam begitu senang dan bernyanyi riang untuk menyambut kedua insan yang akan bersatu dalam ikatan benang merah.

Dalam belaian angin yang mempermainkan rambut dan pakaian mereka sehingga berkibar-kibar seperti bendera, mereka tidak menyangka bisa bertemu lagi di daerah suatu desa. Setelah mengembara sendirian selama tiga bulan, berusaha menjauh atau mendekat, dan kemudian Tuhan memberikan jawabannya yang sebenarnya bahwa mereka berdua memang berjodoh. Mereka dipertemukan dalam musim yang baik.

Terlebih bagi Koneko sendiri, semula dia tidak ingin bertemu lagi dengan Naruto. Memilih rute jalan yang sangat menjauh dari jarak Naruto. Justru rute itu membawanya menuju ke arah Naruto yang terus melangkah. Dia berpikir dia tidak ingin berjodoh dengan Naruto karena dia belum yakin kalau Naruto adalah orang yang baik. Dia juga belum yakin kalau Naruto itu adalah seorang pangeran. Dia tidak ingin menghabiskan hidupnya dengan laki-laki yang tidak jelas. Tidak mau terikat. Itu akan mengekang dirinya dan menjadi beban yang berat untuk dia pikul.

Menjadi seorang istri itu memang sulit. Terlebih dia adalah anak yatim piatu yang sudah kehilangan orang tuanya sejak kecil. Selama ini, dia diasuh oleh kakak perempuannya, Toujou Kuroka. Tapi, sayangnya Kuroka juga sudah meninggal karena sakit keras. Dia sangat bersedih saat kehilangan kakaknya sewaktu berumur 15 tahun.

Lalu dia pergi mengembara sendirian tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Jika ada orang yang dalam kesulitan, maka dia akan membantu orang itu dengan kemampuan samurainya yang sempat diajarkan oleh gurunya. Gurunya yang bernama Hatake Kakashi.

Gurunya adalah seorang samurai yang sangat terkenal di desa di mana dia tinggal. Dari gurunya itu, dia dan kakaknya belajar banyak hal tentang samurai hingga menjadikan mereka seorang samurai yang sangat hebat. Sayangnya, sang guru sudah meninggal karena dibunuh oleh seseorang yang tidak dikenal.

Kini usia Koneko menginjak 19 tahun. Umur yang sudah sepantasnya untuk menikah. Karena di zaman itu, banyak remaja yang menikah muda jika sudah saling mencintai. Di mana seorang laki-laki yang tertarik pada seorang gadis saat pandangan pertama, maka laki-laki itu akan melamar gadis itu saat itu juga. Jika gadis itu menerimanya, maka segera disiapkan segala keperluan untuk upacara pernikahan tersebut. Membutuhkan proses yang panjang dan rencana yang matang.

Kecemasan karena takut Naruto akan membuat hidupnya menjadi buruk, Koneko baru menyadari jika takdir Tuhan telah berlaku. Dia memang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu dengan Naruto. Dia adalah jodoh Naruto. Buktinya, Naruto sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

Tanpa bisa berkata-kata lagi, Koneko memilih berdiri dengan perasaan yang sangat berdebar-debar. Rona merah tipis tercetak di dua pipinya. Memandang Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diterka. Telinganya pun mendengarkan apa yang akan disampaikan oleh Naruto.

"Toujou-san... Akhirnya kita bertemu ketiga kalinya. Kita memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi teman hidup...," sahut Naruto yang tampak sangat senang."Itu berarti kamu siap untuk menjadi istriku. Apa kamu ingat dengan apa yang kamu bilang waktu itu?"

Tidak bisa membantah lagi, Koneko terkunci dengan perkataannya sendiri. Hatinya masih menolak untuk tidak menikah dengan Naruto. Di sisi lain, hatinya menerima dan pasrah dengan takdir yang telah berlaku padanya. Dia ditakdirkan untuk mencintai Naruto. Dia juga ditakdirkan untuk menikah dengan Naruto dan harus ikut dengan Naruto untuk pergi ke kerajaan Uzu. Itulah ketetapan dari sang Pencipta yang mengatur kehidupan ini.

Jika dipikir-pikir jauh lagi dan diteliti lebih lanjut, Koneko menyadari adanya sesuatu yang sangat menarik dari Naruto. Matanya yang biru, rambutnya yang berwarna pirang, ada tiga guratan di dua pipinya, kulit yang berwarna kecoklatan, tubuh yang tegap dan tinggi dibalutkan dengan pakaian kimono jingga yang diikat dengan obi merah hati di pinggangnya. Memakai celana panjang hitam, sepatu hitam, dan kedua tangannya dibungkus dengan sarung tangan hitam yang memperlihatkan jari-jarinya. Kepalanya diikat dengan kain hitam sehingga memberi kesan gagah pada dirinya. Pedang jingganya tetap terpasang di pinggangnya, tepatnya di bagian sisi kiri pinggangnya.

Begitulah penampilan Naruto yang tidak berubah sejak tiga bulan yang lalu.

Masih terdiam karena terpesona dengan ketampanan Naruto yang baru disadarinya, Koneko tanpa sadar mengangguk. Membuat Naruto heran melihatnya.

"Kamu mengangguk... Apa itu berarti maksudmu ya?"

"Ya, aku siap."

"Siap untuk apa?"

"Siap untuk menikah denganmu. Aku... Mulai suka padamu."

Terkejut dengan apa yang dia katakan barusan, wajah Koneko memerah seketika. Dia menjadi panik dan malu. Segera saja dia berbalik dan ingin kabur dari hadapan Naruto sekarang juga.

Tapi...

GYUT!

Tangannya berhasil ditangkap oleh Naruto. Dia menoleh dan melihat Naruto berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Pipi kanannya dipegang oleh Naruto. Wajah Naruto semakin mendekat juga pada wajahnya. Seketika wajahnya memerah karena tidak menyangka bibirnya disentuh oleh bibir Naruto.

Sentuhan lembut bibir Naruto pada bibirnya membuat dia terbuai. Sensasinya membuat jiwanya melayang-layang entah kemana. Menuntunnya untuk menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat. Kedua tangan Naruto menekan kedua pipinya dengan kuat.

Awalnya Naruto hanya ingin menyentuh bibir Koneko untuk menguji apakah Koneko benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta padanya. Makanya dia memberanikan dirinya untuk mencium bibir Koneko secara langsung. Buktinya Koneko tidak menjauh ataupun memberontak saat bibirnya dikecup oleh Naruto. Sehingga sentuhan lembut itu berubah menjadi ciuman, yang semakin lama semakin melumatnya lebih kuat.

Ternyata Koneko menikmatinya dan membalas ciuman Naruto itu. Bahkan dia tidak ingin melepaskan ciuman itu. Dia meremas baju bagian dada Naruto. Sampai tidak menyadari Naruto sudah melepaskan ciumannya dari bibirnya.

Tapi, Koneko tetap menutup kedua matanya. Wajahnya semakin memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Ekspresinya sangat menggoda seperti anak kucing.

Menyaksikan reaksi Koneko seperti itu, Naruto terpana dan masih memegang dua pipi Koneko. Lalu berkata dengan lembut.

"Ternyata kamu memang mencintai aku. Buktinya kamu membalas ciumanku. Kamu suka jika aku mencium bibirmu. Apa kamu ingin sekali lagi merasakannya? Jika kamu mau, aku akan mencium bibirmu lebih lama lagi."

Tersentak dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto, menarik Koneko untuk membuka kedua matanya. Wajahnya semakin bersemu merah. Mulutnya sedikit ternganga.

"Hah...!? A-Ano... I-Itu..."

Koneko malah gugup dan merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak karuan. Seiring hidung Naruto bersentuhan dengan hidungnya. Suara Naruto terdengar lebih lembut daripada yang sebelumnya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Apa kamu mau menjadi pendamping hidupku?"

Tanpa merasa ragu lagi, Koneko menjawabnya dan merasakan napas hangat Naruto yang menerpa wajahnya. Kedua mata Naruto menyipit lembut penuh cinta yang tulus untuknya.

"A-Aku... mau..."

"Benarkah?"

"Be-Benar."

"Bilang dulu kalau kamu juga mencintaiku."

"A-Aku mencintaimu... Na-Naruto-kun..."

Naruto tersenyum karena Koneko telah memanggilnya dengan sebutan "Naruto-kun". Semburat merah tipis hinggap di kedua pipinya.

"Terima kasih, Koneko-chan."

Itulah yang dikatakan Naruto. Koneko juga menunjukkan senyumannya seiring bibirnya disentuh lagi dengan bibir Naruto. Kedua tangan Naruto menurun dan membelit pinggang Koneko dengan erat sehingga Koneko mendekap pada tubuh Koneko. Sebaliknya Koneko merangkul leher Naruto dan menekan kepala bagian belakang Naruto untuk memperdalamkan ciuman di antara mereka.

Mereka berciuman sambil berpelukan dengan erat. Itu berlangsung sebanyak dua kali dalam tempo waktu yang sangat lama.

Usai berciuman, mereka melepaskan pelukan dan saling menggenggam tangan masing-masing. Naruto menatap wajah Koneko lekat-lekat.

"Kita akan menikah di kuil yang ada di dekat sini."

"Eh? Hari ini?"

"Iya. Karena kalau kita melakukan perjalanan menuju ke kerajaan Uzu, itu membutuhkan waktu sekitar empat bulan lebih. Kita sudah saling mencintai sekarang. Jadi, kita harus menikah secepatnya supaya tidak terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan di sepanjang perjalanan. Apalagi kita akan pergi berdua saja."

"Hmmm... Benar juga ya. Baiklah, aku siap menikah denganmu sekarang."

"Hehehe... Bagus sekali. Setelah menikah, kita akan mencari penginapan. Lalu menghabiskan waktu berdua saja di kamar penginapan selama semalam ini. Kita akan berbulan madu. Oke?"

"Eh?"

Wajah Koneko memerah seketika. Sekali lagi, Naruto memberikan kecupan lembut di bibirnya dan juga di pipi kanannya. Bersamaan Naruto menggendongnya ala bridal style dan langsung membawanya untuk meninggalkan hutan gingko itu.

"AYO, KITA SEGERA PERGI KE KUIL SEKARANG JUGA!" seru Naruto yang sangat bersemangat.

"Tung-Tunggu dulu, Naruto-kun... Jangan terburu-buru begini!" teriak Koneko yang sangat memecahkan telinga.

Naruto berlari kencang seperti kilat. Menyusuri hujan gingko yang terus menimpa dirinya dan Koneko. Koneko berpegangan erat pada leher Naruto. Menatap wajah Naruto lama sekali.

Seulas senyum tipis tercetak di wajahnya. Dia merasa sangat senang dan telah yakin bahwa Naruto adalah jodohnya. Naruto adalah lelaki yang pantas untuk menjadi suaminya. Orang yang ditakdirkan untuk melindunginya.

'Aku tidak ragu sekarang. Naruto-kun adalah calon suami sejatiku. Terima kasih Ya Kami-sama karena Engkau telah mempertemukan aku dengan pangeranku.'

Itulah isi hati Koneko yang mendorongnya untuk semakin mendekap pada lelaki yang seumuran dengannya. Naruto yang akan menjadi suaminya sebentar lagi.

Langit yang cerah dengan awan-awan putih yang menjadi pelengkap lukisan pemandangan siang ini. Telah menjadi saksi bisu atas cinta bersemi antara pangeran dan gadis samurai. Hal ini menjadi momen manis yang akan menjadi sejarah sepanjang masa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Hahaha... Fic yang sangat aneh! Saya jadi aneh setelah membacanya beberapa kali. Jadinya saya golongkan dalam cerita berating M. Khusus untuk dewasa *menurut saya gitu sih... Tapi, gimana menurut kalian tentang cerita ini?!***

 **Selesai juga fic one shoot Naruto x Koneko pada hari ini. Fic ini didapatkan tiba-tiba setelah pulang dari kerja.**

 **Ya, mungkin saya akan hiatus untuk beberapa lama ini karena berhubung saya sibuk bekerja dan nggak ada liburnya. Waktu saya difokuskan untuk urusan saya di dunia nyata, tapi dunia FFN ini nggak akan pernah saya tinggalkan.**

 **Kalau ada waktu luang, saya usahakan agar bisa menulis lagi. Jadi, mohon maaf jika cerita-cerita yang belum selesai, terancam untuk saya tinggalkan beberapa lama lagi.**

 **Sekian komentar dari saya. Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa lagi.**

 **Tertanda.**

 **HIKASYA**

 **Jumat, 10 Februari 2017**


End file.
